


Bajo el cielo enterrado

by PokeStand



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Donde el cielo es la tierra y viceversa, Fluff, M/M, Universo Alterno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Universo alterno donde la tierra es el cielo y el firmamento es el suelo.</p><p>"Eran de distintas formas y tamaños, como todo lo que había arriba. El césped, las plantas, los árboles, eran todos diferentes. Pasaba horas y horas abrazado con los ojos el telescopio, aprendiendo solito sobre lo inalcanzable.</p><p>En la ventana opuesta a la suya, un niño de cabello negro desordenado y ojitos curiosos lo escrutaba."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bajo el cielo enterrado

     ― Quiero salir ―chilló Oikawa por enésima vez.

     ― No puedes, Tooru ―repitió su madre, cansada de seguir dando la misma explicación―. No puedes.

     Pero Oikawa no entendía de razones a sus seis años. No le entraba en su cabecita cómo algo tan bello podía ser la contraposición de algo tan peligroso. No lo comprendía, entonces hacía un berrinche hasta que se daba cuenta que no funcionaba con ella.

     Subió los escalones hasta su cuarto y abrió la ventana. Por supuesto, tenía rejas: Oikawa no debía salir de su casa sin la supervisión de sus padres. La única opción que le quedaba era pasar horas y horas observando el cielo.

     El marrón predominaba en lo alto, lleno de pinceladas verdes y minúsculos puntos de colores. Su padre le contaba que no todo era marrón y verde. Había todo tipo de colores. Oikawa hizo un puchero, diciendo que no los veía desde el suelo. Tal vez podría visualizarlos si no fuera por la casa contigua que tapaba la mayor parte del cielo. Odiaba la casa del vecino. Odiaba que hubiera tan pocos días hábiles para salir. Odiaba estar encerrado, cuando afuera, había un mundo lleno de misterios que lo estaban esperando.

     Oikawa sólo podía observar y suspirar.

...

     Poco después de cumplir los siete años, los vecinos se mudaron. Oikawa cruzaba los dedos para que demolieran la casa, así se ampliaba el radio de visión de su ventana. Se llevó una gran decepción al saber que una familia nueva se mudaba al vecindario, y para colmo, sus padres desperdiciaron el día nublado para darles la bienvenida. Él se negó a ir, porque estaba enojado con ellos por no tirar la propiedad abajo.

     Además, tenía su nuevo telescopio. Con él podía ver detalles del cielo que jamás hubiera imaginado: los puntos de colores, _flores_ según su padre, se abrían de día y se cerraban de noche. Eran de distintas formas y tamaños, como todo lo que había arriba. El césped, las plantas, los árboles, eran todos diferentes. Pasaba horas y horas abrazado con los ojos el telescopio, aprendiendo solito sobre lo inalcanzable.

     Sus padres llegaron una hora después y le gritaron que bajara. Oikawa bufó y se desconectó del cielo para volver a la aburrida realidad. Y se dio cuenta que estaba siendo observado.

     En la ventana opuesta a la suya, un niño de cabello negro desordenado y ojitos curiosos lo escrutaba.

     Oikawa olvidó sus caprichos y levantó la mano para saludar.

...

     El primer día de escuela estaba asustado y solo. Sus padres lo abandonaron junto a niños llorosos y adultos sonrientes que le producían desconfianza.

     Fue cuando encontró a su vecino. Era la única cara conocida que halló en el edificio techado sin cielo, y dejando atrás cualquier rencor personal contra él, se acercó para presentarse formalmente.

     ― ¡Soy Tooru Oikawa, gusto en conocerte!

     ― No tienes que gritar ―dijo él―. Yo te conozco. Somos vecinos.

     ― Sí, tu casa tapa la tierra―se quejó echándole la culpa, porque era el tema de mayor relevancia

     ― ¿Quieres que mueva mi casa? ―preguntó su vecino con mala cara.

     ― ¡Por favor!

     ― ¡No puedo hacer eso!

     ― Entonces diles a tus papás que lo hagan.

     Su vecino se negó a mover su casa hasta que, por las insistencias de Oikawa, le aseguró que preguntaría y si sus papás lo dejaban, lo intentaría.

     Pasó alrededor de medio día antes de que Oikawa se acordara de preguntarle cómo se llamaba.

     Iwaizumi Hajime era el nombre de su vecino.

...

     ― ¿Tooru? Pensé que estabas en la casa de Hajime.

     Oikawa negó con la cabeza y se abrazó las piernas con más fuerza.

     ― ¿Se pelearon?

     Asintió con ganas. Su madre se sentó a su lado y le corrió el flequillo de la cara.

     ― ¿Qué pasó?

     ― No sé ―confesó―. Estábamos hablando y le pregunté dónde estaba su papá. Él no me contestó y creo que se puso triste, y le dije que era un mal papá porque faltó a su cumpleaños. Hajime se enojó conmigo y me gritó que me fuera.

     Eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Oikawa apretó las manos contra sus piernas, con los ojos clavados en la alfombra. Era la primera vez que se peleaban en casi un año de amistad.

     ― Entiendo ―su madre le acarició la cabeza―. El padre de Hajime es un astronauta de la tierra, Tooru. Él pasa mucho tiempo sin regresar a la casa.

     Oh.

     Sintió una gran culpa, y al mismo tiempo, unas ganas inmensas de salir corriendo y hacerle mil preguntas. Oikawa quería ser astronauta, incluso desde antes de saber que ese trabajo existía. Quería ir y ver los bosques con sus propios ojos, ser capaz de captar lo que el telescopio no podía, sentir la vida que las imágenes en los libros no transmitían.

     ― Sé que no sabías, pero igual deberías pedir perdón ―le aconsejó su madre, a sabiendas que en un instante estaría al lado.

     Oikawa trotó hasta la puerta, pero se le ocurrió algo mejor. Volvió a su cuarto, chocándose con su madre en el camino.

     ― ¡Cuidado! Y no corras en las escaleras.

     Oikawa hizo caso omiso y buscó la planta que tenía sobre el escritorio. Abrió la tapa de vidrio con delicadeza y arrancó la única flor que había dado esta primavera. Cerró con rapidez, para que la planta no se asfixiara con el aire que no era de su atmósfera natural.

     Corrió a la casa de Hajime, manteniendo el dedo sobre el timbre hasta que su madre lo atendió. Una vez adentro, fue directo hasta la habitación de su mejor amigo, quien se entretenía con un nuevo juguete que los tíos le regalaron. Oikawa extendió la flor frente a su rostro.

     ― ¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía, pero mamá me lo explicó todo ―le contó.

     ― ¿Qué es esto? ―preguntó Hajime, tomando la flor con sorpresa.

     ― Una flor de _aciano_. Mamá me la compró para mi cumpleaños y significa felicidad. Es para que pienses que tu papá está mirando la misma planta que tú estás mirando ahora.

      Los ojos de Hajime se llenaron de lágrimas, pero al final, sonrió.

...

     Oikawa comenzó a jugar vóley con Hajime a los diez años. Sus padres estaban satisfechos al verlos llegar agotados de la práctica, puesto a que los dos niños eran pequeñas bolas de energía en crecimiento. Si no hacían alguna actividad, se pasaban toda la noche charlando a través de las ventanas hasta que los primeros rayos del sol aparecían en el suelo.

     Ya no era tan así. Los días nublados tenían escuela a la mañana y entrenamiento por la tarde, y al regresar a sus hogares estaban exhaustos. Si se sentaban junto a la ventana, se quedaban dormidos a los diez minutos.

     Una mañana, Oikawa se despertó con los retos de su madre. Que fuera más responsable, que no podía dormir desabrigado con la ventana abierta, buen día Hajime, que te vas a agarrar un resfriado, Hajime esto también es para ti. Hajime tenía cara de dormido e hizo reír a Tooru, quien se ganó otro regaño. Horas más tarde en la escuela, pactaron no hablar las noches que tenían práctica de vóley.

     No obstante, se saludaban todas las noches sin falta.

     El vóley fue la pasión que trajo equilibrio a la vida de Oikawa. Comenzó a socializar más, a tener otros amigos además de Hajime y a tener otra afición más que la tierra. Pero había cosas que nunca cambiaban, porque Hajime seguía siendo su mejor amigo y quería, más que nada en el mundo, viajar al cielo.

...

     ― ¿Estás seguro que quieres ser astronauta de tierra? ―le preguntó Hajime una noche de verano, con los brazos apoyados en el marco y la cabeza descansando sobre ellos―. Mi papá dice que si pudiera volver a elegir, sería astronauta de espacio.

     Oikawa le echó una mirada ofendida.

     ― En el espacio no hay nada. En la tierra hay todo.

     ― Bueno, no sabes qué hay en el espacio. Hay muchos soles...

     ― Sí, pero, hum ―Oikawa desvió la vista, porque los misterios del suelo eran tantos como los del cielo―. Pero quiero ir a la tierra.

     ― Lo sé ―dijo Hajime con simpleza, mirando hacia arriba reflexivamente.

     Eran doce los años de su vida que llevaba afirmando que sería astronauta de tierra. No cambiaría de opinión jamás. Incluso si amaba jugar al vóley y su profesor le insistía con seguir una carrera profesional, Oikawa se negaba.

     ― Además ―añadió, negándose a cambiar de tema―, ir al espacio tiene muchos más riesgos y toma años.

      ― Y tienes que usar trajes molestos para respirar ―coincidió Hajime.

     Oikawa lo observó con vivo interés. Nunca se planteó cómo respiraban los astronautas en el espacio, a pesar de saber que no hay oxígeno allá. Eso era algo que adoraba de hablar con él. Podía ser gruñón y amenazarlo con golpearlo todo el tiempo, pero al terminar el día, siempre lograba hacer un comentario que lo atrapaba en la conversación. Llevaban años de charlas de ventana a ventana y nunca se tornaba aburrido.

     ― ¿Entonces cómo respiran? ―inquirió, Hajime sabía esa clase de datos aleatorios por su padre.

     ― Con unos trajes gigantes y horribles ―contestó―. Ninguna parte del cuerpo puede quedar expuesta al no-oxígeno.

     ― Vacío ―corrigió Oikawa.

     ― Lo que sea. Es más cómodo usar las máscaras filtradoras de oxígeno de la tierra.

     ― En el espacio no hay oxígeno, en la tierra hay mucho ―protestó Oikawa, frunciendo el ceño―. En el espacio no hay gravedad, en la tierra hay mucha ―continuó―. Y los dos son peligrosos y no se sabe mucho. ¿¿Por qué todo es tan complicado??

     ― Si no fuera complicado, no te interesaría ―afirmó Hajime, divertido ante su frustración.

     Pero Hajime tenía razón. El encanto estaba, sobre todo, en el misterio.

...

     Compartirían la escuela media superior de la misma manera que los años anteriores. Puesto a que tenían diferentes planes para el futuro, sabían que tarde o temprano se separarían en la universidad: Oikawa sería astronauta de tierra e Iwaizumi... todavía tenía sus dudas. Por el momento, se inclinaba por las materias sociales y estaba bien.

     Fue un gran cambio. Con sus quince años, debían comportarse como mayores, ahora que estaban un paso más cerca de la adultez. Tenía sus ventajas y sus desventajas:

     Ventajas: Oikawa era amado por todo ser femenino y envidiado por todos los chicos. Era bonito cuando otros tenían la cara llena de granos, tenía nuevos amigos en el club de vóley y socializaba con facilidad. Era inteligente y popular, así que estudiar y socializar no le resultaba difícil.

     Desventajas: Iwaizumi insistió con que estaban grandes para seguir llamándose por sus nombres, así que Oikawa comenzó a decirle “Iwa-chan” para molestarlo. Pero cuando estaban a solas, solía escapársele uno que otro Hajime (y mucho problema no había, porque al otro le sucedía lo mismo). Mantener notas altas y un deporte a nivel competitivo le dejaba poco tiempo para su vida. Estaba agotado, tanto que ya no tenía tiempo para sentarse a mirar el cielo y charlar con su mejor amigo a través de la ventana. Llegaba del colegio y se desplomaba en la cama.

     Y todas las noches, antes de apagar la luz, buscaba a Iwaizumi con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban, le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano.

...

     Tenía dieciséis años, una camiseta con un agujero en la manga y anteojos nuevos sobre la nariz la tarde en la que brotaron sus sentimientos por Iwaizumi.

     Luego de una seguidilla de días soleados, Iwaizumi se cruzó a su casa ni bien emergió la primera nube. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una caja enorme en sus brazos. Oikawa se levantó de su cama para ayudarlo, pero Iwaizumi casi le pega una patada con tal de alejarlo.

     ― Iwa-chaaan ―se quejó.

     ― Cállate y ven aquí ―le ordenó, depositando la caja arriba de su cama.

     ― ¿Qué es eso? ―preguntó lleno de intriga.

     ― Mi padre volvió de la tierra.

     Oikawa se sentó en frente de la caja con exorbitante emoción. Esa caja contenía algo del cielo. Lo sabía. Oh, dios, estaba tan contento. Quería abrazar a Iwaizumi por traerle lo que sea que había traído. Amaría lo que hubiera en esa caja aunque fuera una molécula de polvo extraterrestre. Cualquier cosa.

     Iwaizumi sacó un cubo de vidrio de adentro de la caja, similar a la que estaba en su escritorio con la planta de aciano, pero más pequeña. Adentro, había un objeto del tamaño de su puño, rojo y de forma redondeada.

     ― Me lo trajo de la tierra―declaró Iwaizumi con orgullo―. Toma.

     Oikawa la agarró con mucho cuidado para examinarlo con sus propios ojos.

     ― Se come ―agregó su mejor amigo―. Mi padre dice que puede dar dolor de panza, pero no es venenoso de ninguna manera. Es porque el cuerpo no está acostumbrado, pero dice que vale la pena.

     ― ¿Y te la vas a comer? ―murmuró, fascinado.

     ― No, es para ti ―dijo como si fuera obvio.

     Oikawa lo miró boquiabierto. No podía creer que se la estuviera regalando. Era algo invaluable, que probablemente no podría conseguir ni con muchísimo dinero. Valía más que el oro y todas las joyas juntas, y era mucho más complejo de obtener.

     Y se lo estaba regalando.

     Su corazón le latía con fuerza y seguro que su cara estaba del mismo color que el alimento adentro del cubo.

     ― ¿Me vas a mirar o te la vas a comer?

     ― Hajime ―dijo finalmente― no puedo...

     ― No seas idiota.

     Iwaizumi frunció el ceño y le quitó el cubo de las manos. Deslizó la tapa y tomó el alimento, que depositó en las manos de Oikawa.

     ― Vamos, puedo decirle a mi padre que me consiga más la próxima ―le aseguró Iwaizumi.

     Oikawa toqueteó el objeto y ya no se resistió. Le dio un mordisco y el jugo se le escurrió la barbilla, pero eso no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo. No hay muchos recursos al vivir entre las nubes como podría haberlos viviendo en la tierra. Se alimentaban de la energía del sol, de la carne y huevos de los pájaros y del agua de la lluvia. Pero aquel gusto dulzón y fresco era algo totalmente nuevo.

     Le ofreció a Iwaizumi y el aceptó con cierta duda. Observó su reacción mientras se relamía los labios, sonriendo por el placer de algo único y de la misma felicidad que le proporcionaba Iwaizumi.

     ― Ahora ―dijo con lentitud― dime _todo_ lo que sepas acerca de eso ―señaló el objeto.

     ― Se llama _Malus doméstica_ ―Iwaizumi sonrió―, pero mi padre le dice manzana.

...

     Con lágrimas silenciosas en las mejillas y el calor de su mejor amigo a su lado, era una extraña manera de pasar la tarde. Acomodó mejor la cabeza en el hombro de Iwaizumi, secando su mejilla en la camiseta ajena con disimulo. Bajo ellos, las nubes eran suaves, pero negras. Estaba a punto de llover.

     ― Tenemos que irnos ―Iwaizumi ya lo había dicho antes, pero las palabras se perdieron en el viento.

     El agua de las nubes se sentía en el entorno. Humedad que anunciaba un torrencial y oscuridad a las cinco de la tarde. Sin el reflejo del sol en su piel, se sentía débil y friolento.

     ― Oikawa ―insistió.

     ― No quiero ―susurró.

     ― Podemos ir a mi casa ―ofreció.

     Oikawa aceptó. Podía quedarse en el hogar vecino hasta que la lluvia parara. Después de la tormenta sale el sol, así que si tenía suerte, al día siguiente estaría soleado y se despejaría el suelo; sin nubes no hay piso y sin piso no habría clases. Podría quedarse con Iwaizumi durante más tiempo.

     Caminaron lentamente hasta la casa, pasos largos y flotantes. Quería tomar la mano de Iwaizumi y aprovechar de todo el consuelo que pudiera derramar sobre él. Y en lugar de hacerlo, se mantuvo callado y angustiado.

     Sintió una mano sobre su espalda y Oikawa volteó a mirarlo. Su expresión no era diferente a la suya. Compartían la misma frustración, la misma furia, la misma decepción. Y los mismos deseos de querer hacer sentir al otro mejor.

     ― Tooru ―su nombre se le deslizó por accidente, con facilidad y cariño―, lo pasado ya pasó. Sé que estás enojado y yo también lo estoy, pero... no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Cambia esa cara fea y triste, y anímate.

     ― Iwa-chan, ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso si ni tú puedes hacerlo? ―intentó que sonara como una broma, pero no funcionó.

     Iwaizumi iba a responder, pero las nubes se largaron a llorar, empapándolos de pies a cabeza, en ese mismo orden. Corrieron a la casa y las lágrimas de Oikawa se mezclaron con las de la lluvia.

     Porque una falla desencadena todas las dudas que uno junta y reprime, y suelta todos los miedos que uno oculta hasta de sí mismo. Perder en la semi-final del campeonato de vóley le hacía dudar de sus habilidades, de su inteligencia y su suerte para su futuro.

     Si no era capaz de hacer un pase ganador, ¿Cómo esperaba ser del pequeño porcentaje que viaja a la tierra? ¿Cómo esperaba tener éxito en sus sueños cuando ni siquiera podía salir victorioso en lo que se suponía que poseía habilidad natural? ¿Por qué todas esas horas practicando, regresando a casa exhausto, se habían desperdiciado en tan sólo una jugada final?

     Cuando entraron a la casa con la ropa y las emociones empapadas, Oikawa vio que no era el único que lloraba.

...

     Estaba tan nervioso por la graduación que el sueño se negaba a aparecer. Dio dos millones de vueltas en la cama, antes de darse por vencido e ir al baño de paseo.

     Cuando regresó, vio una la luz prendida en frente.

     Abrió la ventana. El sonido familiar captó la atención de su mejor amigo, quien se asomó. Oikawa le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila, pero Iwaizumi parecía de todo menos tranquilo. Tenía ojeras en su piel bañada por el sol y puños apretados contra el marco, probablemente de pura inconsciencia y ansiedad.

     ― ¿Te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Oikawa, sabiendo que la respuesta sería negativa.

     Iwaizumi sacudió la cabeza y suspiró.

     ― ¿Estás nervioso por lo de mañana?

     ― Entre otras cosas, sí.

     ― Es por la universidad, ¿No?

     Iwaizumi asintió lentamente.

     Ya hablaron de esto, aquella tarde de derrota y tormenta. Iwaizumi eligió seguir medicina, pero estaba lleno de indecisión. Como ambos sabían, no era bueno para las exactas, pero así y todo quería seguir lo que le gustaba. Tendría que esforzarse y estudiar un montón, e incluso si tenía la determinación suficiente como para pasar tantos años en algo que le costaba, Iwaizumi tenía miedo de fracasar. Era raro para Oikawa tratar de alentar verbalmente, porque el rol de quitar dudas y brindar refuerzo emocional usualmente era al revés. Pero quería ayudarlo, a pesar de no saber cómo.

     El color azul destacaba en la vaga luz de su cuarto. Oikawa pensó que era perfecto. Se alejó de la ventana y le quitó la tapa vítrea, acariciando el tallo del aciano con los dedos antes de arrancar la flor. Guardó la planta con cuidado, antes de dirigirse a Iwaizumi otra vez. Estiró el brazo entre las rejas y le ofreció una felicidad extraterrestre.

     Lo asombró que la reacción de Iwaizumi fuera exactamente la misma que hace diez años. Sus ojos parecían a punto de llover, pero el sol de su sonrisa apareció para iluminar su rostro. Oikawa le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se despidió y se fue a dormir.

     A la mañana siguiente, sus vidas cambiarían otra vez, pero Oikawa estaría igual de enamorado que siempre.

...

    El primer año de universidad era agotador hasta el extremo. Como era una clase de estudio superior a las anteriores, era una obligación mudarse al edificio de la carrera escogida para no sufrir las intermitencias del clima.

     Extrañaba un montón a Iwaizumi, pero por fortuna, los edificios de sus universidades no quedaban tan lejos. Siempre que estaba nublado, trataban de hacerse un lugar de horarios para, por lo menos, sentarse a estudiar en silencio en un restaurante de conveniencia. La sola presencia del otro rebozaba de costumbre y confianza. La parte buena del asunto era que física compartía varias materias con medicina, al menos el primer año. Oikawa lo ayudaba, y al repetir los conceptos se le grababan mejor en su cabeza mientras Iwaizumi entendía mejor los temas. A veces, traía compañeros de medicina para que Oikawa les explicara, o él era quien traía a un compañero de física para que les respondiera un par de preguntas.

     Pero no era lo mismo. Cuando Oikawa se levantaba a las tres de la mañana, no había nadie desvelado del otro lado de su ventana que calmara sus inquietudes.

     Una mañana cuyas clases de Oikawa fueron suspendidas porque el profesor de turno esa semana se había enfermado, se encontró con Iwaizumi en el restaurante. Él solía entrar al aula más tarde, así que se lo encontró sentado en la mesa de siempre, con unos huevos revueltos en un plato sobre los libros de matemáticas.

     ― No deberías poner la comida sobre la tarea ―lo fastidió Oikawa, haciéndole un mimo rápido en el brazo como saludo.

     ― O la tarea no debería estar debajo de mi comida ―contestó entre divertido y sarcástico.

     ― Alguien está de buen humor ―canturreó Oikawa.

     ― Ayer a la tarde pasé por casa y me encontré a mi padre ―le contó Iwaizumi y levantó una bolsa―. Te tengo un regalo.

     Su pecho se calentó y su pulso se aceleró con fuerza. Iwaizumi tenía que dejar de ser tan lindo con él. Era increíble que la sonrisa de Hajime le atrajera mucho más que el objeto desconocido del cielo.

     Adentro de la bolsa había un cubo un tanto más grande que el de la manzana. Tenía una planta adentro, pero no parecía comestible, sino... peligrosa. Estaba en maceta, como su aciano, pero en lugar de tallos tenía óvalos verdes con espinas alargadas. Era interesante, porque Oikawa nunca había visto nada parecido desde su telescopio.

     ― ¿Qué es? ―preguntó, deslumbrado.

     ― _Cactaceae_ ―respondió Iwaizumi con suficiencia―. O dicho más sencillo, cactus.

     ― Nunca había visto nada así...

     ― No ―asintió él―. La expedición de mi padre se desvió bastante y terminaron en un desierto. Así que aprovecharon y trajeron muestras de todo.

     Oikawa leyó una vez sobre los desiertos. Se sabía poco y nada de ellos, porque poco y nada era lo que había. Sólo unas plantas y animales específicos, y el resto era arena; pequeñísimos trozos de materiales que todavía estaban en investigación.

     ― Gracias ―respondió y la voz le falló en la mitad de la palabra.

     Tomó el regalo y sintió tantos deseos de abrazar a Iwaizumi. Se moría de ganas de ponerse de pie, acortar la distancia y envolver sus brazos alrededor del ser vivo más maravilloso del mundo, del cielo y el espacio.

     En vez de eso, se le quedó mirando con amor nada disimulado, hasta que Iwaizumi carraspeó incómodo y la camarera le preguntó a Oikawa si quería ordenar algo.

...

     El verano era insoportable, en especial cuando estaba despejado. El sol que entraba por la ventana le daba calor y energía, que no podía usar porque debía permanecer en la casa a causa de la falta de suelo. La temperatura alta y el encierro eran molestos, pero para su fortuna, su mejor amigo se quedó a dormir en su casa la noche anterior y ya no podía regresar a su casa. Era algo bueno.

     Iwaizumi estaba recostado contra la pared, leyendo un libro que le dieron en la universidad. Según él, era un aburrimiento total, pero las vacaciones ya se estaban acabando y debía terminarlo para el primer día de clases. Mientras tanto, Oikawa estaba recostado contra su cuerpo, ambos haciendo caso omiso al calor. Como no tenía nada que hacer, deslizaba sus dedos por uno de los brazos ajenos, haciendo cosquillas, haciendo mimos, haciendo quién sabe qué. Era un detalle como tantos otros miles que demostraba cuán enamorado estaba, e Iwaizumi no parecía tener problema con ello, o lo ignoraba por completo.

     Y cuando Iwaizumi se desperezó y lanzó el libro al otro extremo de la cama, Oikawa se quiso acomodar otra vez, pero él no lo dejó. Hizo un puchero, pero rápido comprendió que Iwaizumi quería pasar el brazo por su espalda para encajar mejor. Se lo permitió, acurrucándose de nuevo, buscando su lugar con total libertad.

     Por supuesto que Iwaizumi sabía. Y aparentemente, estaba lejos de importarle. Con ese pensamiento en mente, le dio un beso perezoso en el cuello antes de cerrar los ojos.

...

     ― No estoy listo ―farfulló Oikawa con horror.

     ― Si no estuvieras listo, no te hubieran elegido ―lo calmó Iwaizumi.

     ― Pero...

     ― Tienes miedo. Por supuesto que tienes miedo: vas a ir a la tierra.

     Oikawa lo había logrado. Luego de tanto entrenamiento, tantos exámenes y simulaciones, fue escogido como el nuevo astronauta de la siguiente misión. Era, según el jefe Irihata, uno de los seleccionados más jóvenes. Noches enteras sin dormir, con la nariz enterrada entre textos y trabajos, habían valido la pena. Pero ahora...

     Pasaría ocho meses en el cielo; un mes de ida, seis meses en la tierra y otro mes de vuelta. Iba a ir, finalmente, y estaba aterrado. ¿Y si algo fallaba en la nave? ¿Y si no podían regresar? ¿Y si algo lo atacaba? ¿Y si...?

     Iwaizumi lo tomó del rostro y lo miró a los ojos. El cerebro de Oikawa se apagó automáticamente.

     ― Vas a estar bien.

     Oikawa asintió. Antes de irse a cambiar, juntó sus labios por primera vez. Iwaizumi le devolvió el beso con pasión y dulzura. Se sonrieron, se abrazaron y poca importancia tenía quién lo dijo primero y quién respondió “yo también”.

      Oikawa se llevaría esas palabras y ese beso junto con él al cielo.

...

     Oikawa se sentía mareado y no estaba seguro si era culpa del aire o de la cantidad de cosas que lo rodeaban. Bellísimos colores por doquier, plantas enormes que superaban su tamaño diez veces, plantas tan pequeñas que debía tener cuidado de no pisarlas, suelo duro bajo sus pies, hojas que caían a su alrededor, animales y bichos chillando por todas partes, todo el tiempo.

     Sus compañeros debían empujarlo constantemente para que continuara avanzando, pero las distracciones eran abrumadoras. Además, caminar en la tierra era como llevar una mochila muy pesada en la espalda y sus piernas se quejaban por cada paso que daba. La gravedad era irritante.

     Llegaron a un lago de aguas claras y calmas. No tenían color a lluvia. De reojo, captó a su compañero Matsukawa quitándose la máscara que filtraba la cantidad de oxigeno que entraba a su cuerpo. Oikawa lo miró con horror.

     ― Ya te vas a acostumbrar ―contestó Hanamaki, imitando a su amigo―. Prueba con sacarte los zapatos, es mucho más cómodo.

     Oikawa quiso replicar, pero no tenía argumentos. Sí, lo que estaban haciendo estaba terminantemente prohibido por las medidas de seguridad de la Organización Nacional del Espacio, pero... sus compañeros eran los que estuvieron múltiples veces en la tierra, no ellos. Y la curiosidad que poseía hacia este nuevo mundo lo tentaba demasiado.

     Tanto que accedió a sacarse los zapatos, por más que sintiera como quebrantar una ley.

     La tierra era sucia y áspera, pero de alguna manera, se sentía más libre. Dibujó figuras incoherentes con sus pies, jugando y sonriendo con el corazón hinchado de felicidad.

     ― Oikawa, está bien que sea tu primera misión, pero tienes que trabajar ―exclamó Hanamaki―. Lávate en el agua y ven aquí.

     ― ¡Sí, Makki~!

     Y Oikawa estaba más que feliz de meter los pies en el agua sin color a lluvia.

...

     En el reencuentro con Iwaizumi, se ganaron el record del abrazo más largo y más fuerte del mundo. Era la primera vez que se habían separado durante tanto tiempo y estar de regreso era inmensamente reconfortante. Oikawa no lo quería soltar.

     ― Tienes tanto que contarme ―susurró Iwaizumi contra su mejilla.

     Oikawa se separó a regañadientes, pero con una gran sonrisa. Tiró de su brazo para alejarse del edificio de la ONE, ya que traer objetos del exterior sin consultar era ilegal. Pero después de pasar unos meses con sus compañeros, mientras no se tratara de algo completamente desconocido, estaba bien.

     Metió la mano en el bolsillo mientras le contaba a Iwaizumi:

     ― Te traje lo segundo más bonito que encontré en el universo.

     Oikawa sacó un caracol marino sin bicho que halló en una de las exploraciones. Era pequeño, pero el diseño no se parecía a nada de lo que había visto en toda su vida. A diferencia de la vegetación, Oikawa no sabía nada sobre mares y ríos, y mucho menos Iwaizumi.

     Hajime agarró el regalo con cuidado le besó el rostro repetidas veces con amor.

     ― Es hermoso. Gracias.

     Oikawa estaba rojo como una manzana. Las rojas, porque las verdes no le gustaban, aunque prefería los cítricos... y la gravedad de la tierra. De vuelta entre las nubes, sus movimientos parecían rápidos y bruscos, por culpa de la vieja ligereza de su cuerpo a la que se había desacostumbrado.

     ― ¿Y qué es lo más bonito en el universo? ―inquirió Iwaizumi con curiosidad y Oikawa tenía que dejar de tener la cabeza en la tierra.

     ― Tú.

     Iwaizumi se rió de él a carcajadas y Oikawa infló los cachetes.

     ― ¿Cuánto llevas pensando esa frase? ―se burló.

      La falta de respuesta por parte de Oikawa aclaró que llevaba meses pensando algo cursi y genial para decirle al encontrarse.

     Sin embargo, no era mentira. Cuando Iwaizumi apretó el caracol contra su pecho, supo que habiendo visto las estrellas desde la tierra, las rosas húmedas del rocío y las luciérnagas de la noche, no había nada, _nada_ más hermoso en el universo, que la sonrisa de Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para un concurso de fic del fandom :)
> 
> Respecto al significado de la flor de aciano, encontré miles diferentes, pero no cambié de flor porque todos esos significados seguían siendo muy IwaOi. Entre ellos estaba "felicidad", "amistad sincera y pura" y "no me atrevo a confesarte mi amor".
> 
> No se dan una idea de cuánto disfruté escribir esta historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí~
> 
> PD: Cada vez que se pregunten de dónde salió x material si no tomaban recursos de la tierra, provino de un pájaro. No hagan preguntas. Shh.


End file.
